


Another Love 另一種愛

by jls20011425



Series: God Complex 上帝情結 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e17 Flash Back, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Shady Harrison Wells, name kink, undertones, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 球二博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「我想要你。」 Barry痛苦承認，皺起的眉頭迷人得很。他又再抬眸，只此一次沒有迴避，對上Eobard的目光。他表情再次透出幾分堅定，Eobard真想再次為他鼓掌。他創造的生物真美麗。「只要你。」他補充道，平靜而不樂，但漸漸透出理解。「Eobard Thawne。」</p><p>「噢，Mr. Allen。」他輕輕道。背脊一陣顫抖，分身在褲子抽搐。天啊，能再聽見這個名字真好。「再說一遍，好嗎？」</p><p>「Thawne。」Barry說，側起頭看著他。他眼神閃爍，同時帶著挑釁與渴求。交雜之感，來自他，Barry Allen，閃電俠，令人陶醉。「我想要你，Eobard Thawne。」</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Love 另一種愛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412417) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



> 授權：

　　Wells並非容易親近的人。Barry打從一開始就知道。他的Wells， _任何_ Wells，必然正如傳記標榜：傲慢、帶刺、無禮，時而輕蔑。真實無誤，據Wells本人所言，但是，那個不是這個Wells，對不？

　　這個Wells，這個Harrison，這個 _Harry_ ——Cisco愈來愈喜歡這樣叫他，符合上述一切並且不止於此。他像是有著熟悉的輪廓、不一樣的色彩。Thawne藍的地方他是紅，Thawne暗的地方他是光。他們兩個心智相同，至於相異之處， Thawne經過多年顯然已經適應世人眼中他應有的行為舉止。

　　而這個Wells確實如此。確實。當中差異不太重要，儘管理應重要的。這個Wells比較易怒。沒那麼迷人，又或者只是不太願意放慢自己的世界讓他人理解。他喜歡咖啡加奶油而非黑咖啡，厭惡一切含有花生的產品——並非過敏，Barry檢查過了——出於某種原因，居然喜歡二十一世紀的音樂。

　　不過他擁有同樣不懈的動力。同樣永遠梳不平的一簇頭髮，無論用飛快迅速長滿老繭的雙手撫過多少次。他笑的方式也一樣，若然有笑出來的理由。Thawne總是笑得仿佛他有秘密等著告訴你。這個Wells也是，但沒那麼明顯，梭角比較圓滑，Barry亦有理由相信這個Wells沒隱藏別的秘密了。就算有也無關宏旨。

　　但最大分別，Barry想，是這個Wells不只擁有科學家的頭腦。不。這個Wells還擁有一顆為人父的心。

　　常數與變量。

　　Harrison Wells佔有欲強、執著、保護欲強得危臉。這些都是共通點。Thawne也是這樣。有一片肌膚高掛Barry鎖骨，雖然沒高得穿開領襯衫就露出來，時時提醒他Thawne唇瓣的觸感。他的牙齒。他的舌頭。甚至那份痛楚。有時候，情緒低落，Barry會叫Harrison將嘴貼上去，Harrison會投來銳利震懾的眼神，然後 _咬下去_ 。

　　Barry知道他們做的事並非什麼好主意。他們的關係，如果你稱之為關係，並不符合典型情人範例。Barry有需要抓撓的癢處，Harrison不時幫他撓撓，僅此而已。主要是一份沒有任何友人知情，心照不宣、互惠互利的協議。

　　之後他們帶著Jesse穿過裂縫，一切告終。他們踏足Harrison地球那刻，他對Barry的態度就變了，他拉遠他們之間的距離，隱約微妙，但Barry感覺就像巨大鴻溝。所以他做了最擅長的事。無視一切跡象，扮演英雄。

　　當他們找到Jesse，又或者更準確地說，當他們隊伍追蹤到極速藏身處，有一瞬間。Barry握緊拳頭抵著玻璃籠子，看著他們盡數湧入房間，他的朋友、他的家人，無論你怎麼稱呼他們的複雜身份也好。他的目光，那一瞬間，沒有落向Cisco，沒有落向誇張版Caitlin Snow，又或者自己笨拙彆扭的身形。甚至沒有落向那個在他身邊待了一輩子的女人——世上最了解他的人。不，相反，他的目光落在Wells身上。那一瞬間，他以為這個男人顯而易見、沉靜無聲的絕望是為了Barry本人。

　　唯有那一瞬間，Barry忘記了。

　　然後Harrison衝過他身邊，喊出他女兒的名字，Barry記起了。

　　那一刻揮之不去。他們穿過裂縫，死死封好，最後一分鐘看著極速將Jay的屍體拖進正在關上的入口。可怕的最終一幕，是的，但一切又回復正常。

　　他早該知道，真的。Jesse回來，就沒必要繼續他們的約定。Harrison已經得償所願。他仍然想極速去死，對，但燃眉之急已經過去。他不再需要Barry處於最佳狀態了。

　　心傷。

　　並非背叛，談不上。Barry心甘情願踏進去。他清楚自己會得到什麼。清楚Harrison提供什麼。一個出口。一個渠道讓Barry宣泄他的憤怒，他的情慾，愛，與恨。如今……不復存在。為什麼要讓他女兒知道他在操一個他一半年紀的人呢？只會毀掉一切。

　　Wells一言不發抽身而去，Barry默許，他保持沉默，即使當Jesse離家出走。當Wells追在她身後，他什麼也沒說。理所當然。她是他的女兒。一個被蒙面殺人狂綁架了將近一年的女兒。心生妒忌蠢透了。

　　Barry沉浸悲傷與憤怒尋找變得更快的方法。他不知疲倦日以繼夜工作，他看得出他的朋友愈來愈擔心。但又有什麼關係呢？這是他應該做的事。變得更快。阻止極速。是其他人忘卻了最終目標。

　　當答案透過Wally West來到他面前，Barry不明白自己為什麼過了這麼久才想到明顯的解決方案。

　　Harrison向他投來可怕瞭然的眼神，帶著批判深鎖眉頭，告訴Barry他早已知道的事。

　　不是好主意。

　　可怕，真的。

　　難道Barry不清楚Thawne經過多年已然了解他說謊時的小習慣？他看見他那一刻就會知道他並非原身。

　　很有道理。說得沒錯，大概。

　　他還是去了。

　　如果出了什麼事，至少他是心甘情願走進去的。

 

* * *

 

　　這些年來Eobard眼中的Barry Allen有許多身份。深愛的兒子。聰穎的學生。最好的朋友。手足。情人。他九歲的時候Barry和Iris穿成火箭隊去玩不給糖果就搗蛋。十歲的時候他是校園科學展的勝出者。十一歲……好吧，Barry Allen一旦專心致志就能夠成就許多事情。

　　唯一一件Barry Allen由始至終做不到的是就是 _說_ _謊_ 。

　　無論謊言是大是小，他始終無法令人信服。他結結巴巴說著話，低下頭，頸後泛起暗紅，目光飛快移開。一模一樣。每次都是。

　　而這個Barry Allen，儘管他懷疑過他甚至可能不是，肯定在騙他。並非直接，目前還沒。他在回避問題。略去關鍵細節。但是直至他們抓住Rathaway，Eobard才再無疑竇。這個不是他的Barry Allen。

　　所以他做了所有優秀科學家會做的事。他做了個實驗。

 

* * *

 

　　他沒想過一旦卸下偽裝是多麼令人厭惡。Barry甚至試都不試了，說話時用看著騙子的目光看著Eobard。當Eobard站直雙腿，他有點畏怯。現在揭露身份了？忍了這麼多年後？為了什麼？證明一個甚至未必為真的假說？

　　他衝向Barry，洩露秘密劈啪作響的紅色閃電在時間穹頂響亮得致暈，仍然期望他恐懼。憤怒。他就指望這樣——事實上，過去十五年漫長時光就是等待此刻——這句話，「因為我恨你」縈於他的舌尖，他的夢裡。他清醒的每分每秒都夢著此刻。

　　可是，他一無所獲。連一下退縮，一聲驚叫也沒，什麼也沒。房間裡Eobard得意地笑著掩飾他的不安與退意，即使現在還是無法避免在這男人面前雙腿站立時生出違和感。他雙臂交叉胸前，看著Barry， _多年以來_ 首次莫名其妙沒有把握。

　　他讓Barry待在了他想他待的位置，然而。

　　然而。

　　「你知道我是誰。」他說，經已肯定。「對嗎？」

　　即使知道這個不是他的Barry、他很可能根本不是假冒者，而是真正的Barry Allen，只是來自另一時間段，Eobard也沒有想到Barry被扣上的手旁原子震動，掩飾不了的模糊一片顯然是試圖穿透手銬。

　　他笑了，馬上為他為這項變多麼高興吃了一驚，並為男孩鼓掌。「你來自未來！想知道我怎麼發現嗎？你看，我沒有教我的Barry Allen怎麼穿透物件。還未。」

　　Barry恨恨笑了，聲音憤怒不快，頭低低垂在胸前。那是Eobard見過幾十次的動作——羞澀的Barry Allen和他可愛靦腆的笑容——但不曾配上這樣的笑聲。當Barry抬起目光對上Eobard，雙眼憤恨而堅定。毫無懼色。

　　「放我出去，Thawne。」

　　Eobard感覺呼吸堵在胸膛。他嘆了一口氣，閉上雙眼回味那個名字從Barry唇上道出的發音。很好，非常好，他告訴了Barry。然後他問他為什麼來這裡。

　　Barry跟他說了。他需要跑得更快。他需要，Eobard是唯一一個可以教他的人。

　　開始，真真正正明白，Barry來這裡意味著什麼。對於Barry冒著擾亂時間線的風險只為和Eobard交談……那就意味著他死了。計劃沒有成功，地上腐爛的屍體並非Barry而是他自己。

　　噢，但正正相反，Barry如是說。Eobard贏了。他回到他的時代，Barry回到過去拯救Nora，這部份幾乎可信。Barry Allen鮮有地令人信服。然而Eobard觀察了Barry整整十五年。他知道說謊時所有小習慣。毫無疑問他進步了，但事實很簡單。

　　Barry Allen不懂說謊。

　　他告訴Eobard他想聽的一切，當Eobard能夠深呼吸好好想清楚，他要求道：「你為什麼來這裡？」

　　奇點。可信，大概因為確實發生了。那麼就並非全盤真相。知道了真好。Eobard現在知道某個時間點，大概明年左右，他會死。但至少死後造成混亂。

　　他透過鼻子重重呼吸，思考殺死Barry Allen的各種方式。他擺正房間剛才被他踢倒的椅子，專注呼吸。純粹呼吸。然後他又再考慮了殺死Barry Allen。

　　「我不需要你。」他輕聲道，轉過頭時剛好來得及看見Barry臉上閃過一絲深深的受傷。那是舊傷疤了。每當看上去快要癒合都會被挖起。「對嗎？肯定不需要這個你。」

　　「你殺了我。」Barry說，刻薄得意的笑容在他漂亮的唇上揚起。「這個Barry，你的Barry？就會知道一切。我出了什麼事，你就永遠無法回家。」

　　得意的笑容扭曲，變得更加刻薄，憤怒的雙眼閃過一絲挑釁。「繼續啊。」他煽動道，舌頭探出濕潤了嘴唇。「殺了我，Thawne。」

　　Eobard指節發白，指甲在掌心割下鋸齒狀的小小半月。他輕輕吸氣，重重呼氣。一言不發，他走過去坐在Barry對面的椅上。

　　「現在。」Barry低聲道，誘人的微笑在唇角染上邪氣。「你要幫我提升速度。你要給我我想要的一切。」

　　Eobard揚起眉毛，首次感覺被人用策略打倒，擊敗。

　　「那你想要什麼，Barry Allen？」

　　Barry對著他眨眨眼，伸展四肢兩手叉腰，有一瞬間，Eobard的想法從殺了他變成留下他。急劇轉折，魯莽輕率純粹享樂主義。他不得不再次深深吸氣平息這個念頭，揮去腦海根深柢固的畫面。他，雙手插進Barry的頭髮。Barry的嘴唇，泛著水光又光滑潤澤，含住他的陰莖。

　　不，Eobard想。Rathaway身上已經錯了一次。他沒有時間犯上同樣錯誤。

　　但話又說回來，他想，思忖那道舊傷疤。或許那個錯誤已經犯下。

　　逮著Barry對他眨眼。雙眼透出困惑，是的，但他雙頰漸漸泛紅，一抹紅暈爬上頸後。「你已經知道我想要什麼了。」

　　  Eobard挑起一邊眉毛。「是嗎？」

　　Barry無助地點頭，所有戰意與氣焰瞬間離他而去。他扭動身體，一下子，再次將他當成Eobard的Barry就容易多了。不是來自未來的可怕入侵者。不是一開始害Eobard走上這條路的閃電俠。只是……他的Barry。長大了一點點。

　　「不。」他嘆了口氣，雙手在腿上交疊，在椅上前傾，身體靠向Barry。「我不認為我知道。」

　　「但——」

　　「至少，」Eobard打斷，手指若有所思點在唇上。慢慢，他開始笑了。「並非 _一切_ 。所以，Mr. Allen，我再問你一次。你想要什麼？」

　　答案寫滿Barry臉上。痛楚、悲傷、無助的愛慾背後隱藏著一個故事，這個故事令Eobard自知可以忍受到明年終局。他好奇他在真相水落石出前操了這個男孩多少次。那個男孩——他的Barry——已經愛著他。不是這樣，當然，還未，但是他打從第一日開始就懷著崇拜英雄的愛幕。

　　「嗯？」他哄道，眼睛睜大。「我在等著。」

　　Barry顫抖著舔濕唇瓣，吞了吞口水，喉結滑動。他扯了扯手銬，心不在焉，嘴角向下彎。他沒有料到這點。或許他指望的是解脫。又或者他說服自己他真正需要的只有那條公式。但他想要這個。Eobard會逼他說出口。

　　「我想要你。」 Barry痛苦承認，皺起的眉頭迷人得很。他又再抬眸，只此一次沒有迴避，對上Eobard的目光。他表情再次透出幾分堅定，Eobard真想再次為他鼓掌。他創造的生物真美麗。

　　「只要你。」他補充道，平靜而不樂，但漸漸透出理解。「Eobard Thawne。」

　　背脊一陣顫抖，分身在褲子抽搐。天啊，能再聽見這個名字真好。

　　「噢，Mr. Allen。」他輕輕道。「再說一遍，好嗎？」

　　「Thawne。」Barry說，側起頭看著他。他眼神閃爍，同時帶著挑釁與渴求。交雜之感，來自他，Barry Allen，閃電俠，令人陶醉。「我想要你，Eobard Thawne。」

　　Eobard戰慄，想都沒想就穿過房間走向Barry。他猶豫了，有一瞬間，身陷矛盾的欲望。此時此刻，Barry Allen閃閃發光煥然一新，充滿無限可能。他並非只是Eobard從他以前科學界追星族圈子挑出的床伴。他並非他挑來夜晚暖床的某人，他也顯然不是Rathaway。他是Barry Allen。如今擁有他，他不知道該對他做什麼。

　　Eobard停留於舉棋不定一刻，直至他終於心軟，愉快地一聲嘆息坐上Barry的大腿。他用尖銳的目光凝視他，接近得他可以看見Barry嘴唇張開、他的瞳孔只因Eobard貼近而擴張。

　　「告訴我。」他柔聲低語，腳踝盤在Barry腰背。不是很舒服，於是他稍微推開輪椅，但如果他解下那雙手銬他就愚蠢頂透了。不是現在。「第一次我是怎樣要了你？」

　　Barry倒抽一口氣，當他呼出，Eobard感受到呼息拂過嘴唇。「我在這裡碰見你。」他輕聲道。「就在兩日之後，S.T.A.R.實驗室裡。很晚了。晚過——」他一陣哆嗦頓住，只因Eobard試探地貼近他，挪動下身。

　　Barry用鼻子深深呼吸，當他對上他的目光，Eobard好奇地挑起眉毛，一隻手探進Barry襯衫。「晚過我平日逗留的時間。我回來……找樣東西。我不記得是什麼了。你就在這裡。」

　　「然後呢？」Eobard低語，傾身在Barry鎖骨高處纖薄肌膚吮出紅印。Barry渾身僵住，他的分身在褲子束縛下劇烈抽動，輕輕的喘息溢出唇邊，安靜、完美的一聲：「唔。」

　　「我問你Rathaway的事。」他說，在Eobard舔舐啃咬那完美的印記時全身顫抖。「然後……然後你告訴我了。」

　　「我說了嗎？」他問，慵懶地用舌頭舔過那片紅腫的肌膚。「告訴你我前任情人的事怎會演變成這樣？」

　　他挺了一下腰，Barry晃了晃，張開嘴巴無聲呻吟。

　　「你……我——天，Harrison，我妒忌。」

　　Eobard眼睛瞇緊，他一手抓過Barry的頭髮將他的頭扯向後。Barry顫抖著的喉嚨突然看上去無比脆弱。「那不是我的名字。」

　　Barry重重吞嚥，糾正自己。「Thawne。我妒忌，Thawne。我想要你而他得到了你。」

　　「你對我說了嗎？」

　　Barry點點頭，當Eobard鬆開他的頭髮，他咬著嘴唇。他摸了摸他的頭髮，溫柔了剛才粗暴的動作，然後提醒自己這個不是他的Barry。這個Barry知道他是誰，知道他做了什麼，但仍然來到這裡，想要這個。Eobard無須溫柔相待。

　　「然後呢？」Eobard問，雖然他猜得到。

　　Barry看著他，雙眼盛載回憶變得明亮，說：「然後你讓我得到你。讓我得到你一次又一次。」

　　Eobard得意地笑了，伸手到兩人中間，終於，終於拉下Barry的褲錬。「直至你發現我是誰。之後你還是想要我，我說得對嗎？」

　　Eobard的手裹上他，開始撫摸，Barry咬緊著牙。「 _顯然_ _。_ 」

　　Eobard哼了哼，收回手舔了舔掌心。「很高興知道。能夠有所期待，我想。」 _在你殺了我之前_ ，他沒有補上這句。有什麼意義呢？幸運的話，這次來訪會扭轉事情，他會活下來。若然他不能。好吧。那就是他的問題了。

　　他搖了搖頭清空思緒，收緊他在Barry勃起上的力度。

　　「天啊。」Barry輕輕道，頭撞上輪椅扶手。「對，就是這樣。求你了。」

　　天，如果他有足夠時間操他就好了。他會讓Barry攤開在他床上，漂漂亮亮就像這樣，為想要這個生他的氣，生自己的氣，生全世界的氣。他會把他折起來，一點一點吃乾抹淨，然後狠狠操他操到連他的自癒能力也需要一點時間才能趕上。他可以這樣做。他可以。但他們在這個世界沒有多少時間，對嗎？遲早，那個亡靈會找上Barry。到了那時，Eobard不想成為它的目標。

　　於是他緩緩套弄Barry，直至每一下都令他拉緊手銬，喘著粗氣，雙眼沉醉快感變得呆滯。「Thawne。」他輕聲說，說了一遍又一遍，仿佛無法制止自己。

　　當他完事，當Barry全身繃緊射在Eobard手上，Eobard輕易站了起來。他花了幾秒伸展手腳，懶洋洋看著Barry嘗試打起精神。當他再次得到Barry的注意，他平靜地拉下自己的褲鍊。

　　他走得更近，來到Barry攤開的四肢附近，直至Barry就在Eobard大腿之間，臉頰潮紅完美無缺。他掏出自己的分身，在那飽滿的唇上塗上一抹腺液，強行推向雙唇直至Barry下顎放鬆，然後他插了進去。

　　「我想你以前也做過這件事了？」他問，Barry瞪了他一眼，嘴裡被他的陰莖塞得滿滿的，故意吸起腮幫開始 _吸吮_ 。

　　很好。好極了。而最棒的部份是，Eobard甚至無須教他舔舐哪裡，因為Barry已經知道。他吸吮Eobard的分身仿佛對它的了解勝過Eobard本人。完事後，Eobard站在那裡片刻，權衡了留下他的念頭。至少留上一會。

　　但是不，Eobard知道自己在做什麼。留下一個未來的Barry Allen歸自己所有好讓他能吸吮自己的陰莖並非計劃一部份。儘管誘人。

　　Barry抹了抹濡濕的嘴唇，喉嚨吞嚥，Eobard想到說些什麼來紀念此刻。嘲笑他，奚落他。所有他無法抗拒的壞習慣——如果這個是他開始時的那個閃電俠，而非他一手造就的這個。

　　那一刻過去了。

　　然後亡靈來了。再沒有片刻尚存了。

 

* * *

 

　　當然，除了，一刻。

　　Eobard將公式塞進他手裡的時候，Barry雙手很溫暖。顫抖著，只有幾秒，Eobard笑了。

　　「是時候回家了，閃電俠。」他平靜道，順勢將Barry拉過來印下最初也是最後一吻。他的最初，Barry的最後。

　　那親吻激烈、灼熱得無情、濕濡。Eobard知道Barry可能在流淚，但他不想拉開距離去檢閱。

　　之後，當Barry走了，他坐在S.T.A.R.實驗室終端面前。外面仍然有日光，但其他人都一天結束回家了。

　　Eobard獨自一人，知道一年之內，他的計劃會失敗，他會死去。

　　他的手指穩穩停在搖控器上。他平靜點下按鈕，開始錄影。錄影開始了，一下子，承受不了。Eobard嘆息一聲，伸手脫下眼鏡，扔到桌上，他十指交叉，花了好一會盯著它，裝備自己迎接此刻。然後，他的目光定在鏡頭上。

　　「你好，Barry。」他說。

 

* * *

 

　　除了Hartley，他的世界似乎沒有什麼改變。Thawne還是不在了，Eddie還是死了，極速還是Jay，Jesse還是不知去向，Wells還是生著他的氣。

　　「幫上忙了？」Wells問，雙唇緊抿，他走了過來，愈來愈近，直至他將Barry按在牆上。眼睛瞇起，他一手抓著Barry衣領用力一扯，緊緊拉著布料，他雙眼迅速捕捉到Barry鎖骨上新鮮烙下的印記。厭惡地嘲笑一聲，他鬆開Barry的襯衫，讓他踉蹌撞到牆上。

　　他嗤之以鼻，撇起嘴。「看來幫上了。」

　　「你知道嗎？」Barry帶著一絲怒意道。Thawne手指在他衣服之下的觸感仍然殘留他身上，他不能讓自己為此感到羞恥。「確實幫上忙了。又或者將我弄成一團糟。但一切已經與你無關了。」

　　Wells重重呼氣，鼻孔翕動，這件事也新鮮得很，不是嗎？Thawne的憤怒受嚴密控制，只有你清楚那些徵兆才能看見，唯有被逼至臨界點怒火才會一發不可收拾。Harrison Wells沒看出控制怒意的必要。他讓一切呈現表面，脾氣暴躁諸如此類。

　　「我明白，我們一直做的這件事真的、 _真的_ 很胡來，你不想你女兒知道，但是你……你不能這樣。你要麼要我，要麼不。」

　　Wells靜止不動。他眼簾顫動著合上，他難以置信地明顯意圖控制呼吸。然後他背對Barry。

　　「我的妻子還得說服我要小孩。」他哼了一聲，身體仍然背向Barry。他隔絕一切，他的身體隔絕一切，卻是前所未見坦誠相對。「孩子……他們又小，又吵鬧，又愛亂跑。我只需要我的科學，我的工作，我就能開心快樂。然後。」他頓了頓，背部繃緊又鬆開。「有了她那一刻，我想得到的只是她的愛。現在我不知道我能不能再看見了。似乎我最近做的每個決定都適得其反。」

　　就連這件事，沒有說出口，但Barry聽見了。就連你。

　　Barry吞嚥，回憶起Thawne的手指穿過他的髮絲。他的嘴唇貼上他的喉嚨。Barry心底某處會永遠想念那個人。但他心底某處亦會想念這個人。並非這副身體，並非盛載Thawne靈魂的偷來的身體，而是Wells _本人_ 。這個Wells。為了這個人。造就這個人的一切。擁有科學家的頭腦與一顆為人父的心的男人。

　　Barry呼了一口氣，感覺身處崩潰邊緣。他咳了兩下才消去喉嚨的痛楚。「你只需要相信長遠來說你做了正確的決定。」

　　Wells——Harrison，Harrison Wells——轉過身，睜大了雙眼。Barry感覺被剖開，一分為二，但他沒有移開目光。沒有眨眼，只是看著，直至Harrison扔下一直在擺弄的熱水瓶，跨越兩人之間的距離。

　　他停了下來，就在Barry面前，像Thawne那樣猶豫了，仿佛不確定想將自己置於何地。Barry微笑，搖了搖頭，揮去這個想法，踏前一步，落入Harrison懷中。「大概是吧。」Harrison嘆氣。「我不是容易相處的人。我——」

　　「帶刺。對，我知道。」Barry聳了聳肩道。「我看了你的自傳。」

　　「那不是我的——」

　　Barry一指抵上Harrison嘴唇，得意地笑了。

　　「我看了你的世界那本。」他解釋道。「有些東西是一樣的。這是其中之一。」

　　Harrison挑起一邊眉毛，有一瞬間……但不。他得停止這樣做，停止互相比較，因為他再不住手他就會把自己逼瘋。

　　「你不介意嗎？」

　　Barry哼了一聲。「我知道自己選擇了什麼。」他說著聳聳肩。「現在，你想世上跑得最快的人幫忙找你的女兒嗎？」

　　Harrison唇角向上彎。「我猜你知道哪裡可以找到他？」

　　Barry哼著曲子，向Harrison露出趾高氣揚的笑容。他傾身向前，飛快地，吻了Harrison的鼻尖。只為看見它皺起。「你瞧。」他高興道。「我很可能知道。」

**Author's Note:**

> 逆閃博本命的我被回到過去那段萌得滿地打滾。


End file.
